


Three centimetres

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three centimetres. Just three centimetres could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three centimetres

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sweetspicyhot.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetspicyhot**](http://sweetspicyhot.livejournal.com/) for the[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/) **help_pilipinas** auction.

Ueda had run out of sugar.

"Jin," he whined into the phone, "Jin, I've run out of sugar."

"Eh?"

"Has your mother got any sugar over there?" he asked, staring down at the pathetic remains of sugar in the container.

"I don't know," Jin said.

"Can you go check?" Ueda asked, knowing full well that Jin was staying at his parents' place whilst in Japan. Jin groaned.

"Why don't you ask your neighbours?"

"Because one is a crazy old lady who always tries to feed me chili, and the other is this great big guy who always looks like he's about to cry," Ueda explained. "I don't want to be responsible for making him cry."

"Right... Hey, I know who I can call--"

"...Who?"

"You'll know. I'll send him around," Jin said cheekily.

Ueda's eyes widened in shock. "Wait. Jin, no-- Jin, _don't you dare_ \--"

"Bye, Ueda," Jin sung, before hanging up.

"Stupid-- _Akanishi!_ " Ueda screeched at the phone, before putting it down.

If Yamapi turned up at Ueda's doorstep with a cup of sugar, he was going to kill Jin. Jin was the only person who knew of Ueda's... well, crush. 

Jin wasn't meant to know about it at all, really. According to Jin, Ueda had gotten drunk one night and called him in LA, complaining about his one-sided love. "You were very dramatic about it," Jin had told him, "I'm pretty sure you started quoting Shakespeare at one point."

And so now Jin was trying to do everything he could to get the two together. It was driving Ueda insane. Every time Yamapi was on television, Jin would text him about it. Every time Yamapi was over at Jin's place, Jin would text him about it. Every time Jin was at Yamapi's place, Jin would text him about it.

Ueda wasn't entirely sure where these feelings for Yamapi had come from. It may or may not have something to do with that kiss scene from Buzzer Beat. Ueda sighed to himself, resting against the kitchen bench. Yes, he thought, it had a lot to do with that scene. The entire drama, actually. He had sat there each time it aired, watching as Yamapi held Kitagawa.

Those hugs looked nice.

Ueda hummed to himself as he waited, rearranging bowls and utensils. He didn't want to get started without the sugar. He was adjusting his apron when the doorbell rang.

Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, Ueda thought to himself, wringing his hands in his apron as he neared the door. "Yes?" he practically squeaked at the door.

"Ueda?"

Jin was a dead man.

"Yamap--Yamashita?"

"Yup!" Yamapi said brightly. "Could you open the door so I could give you this sugar?"

"Oh, right..." Ueda rushed to unlock the door, opening it so Yamapi could just slip through.

Yamapi looked as good as he always did. His hair was a nice brown colour, pulled up into a messy ponytail. He wore a simple black t-shirt with lightly ripped jeans, and he now sat in Ueda's genkan, removing his boots. There was a container of sugar sitting next to him on the floor.

Ueda stood there, just watching him, until he stood back up and tossed the container from one hand to the other. "So," he said, "What're you want with this?"

"...Oh." Ueda took the container, which Yamapi was holding out to him, and smiled. "Thanks for this."

Yamapi smiled back. "No problem."

"I'm just making cupcakes for my sister; I don't--"

Yamapi's face lit up. "Cupcakes?" he said excitedly, "I _love_ cupcakes! Can I help?"

Ueda stared. "Uuh... okay?" he said uncertainly.

Yamapi beamed, and Ueda smiled back unconsciously. "Awesome!"

Ueda led him into the kitchen - was it just him, or was this room getting smaller and smaller? - and set the sugar down. It was also really quite hot in here, Ueda thought, as Yamapi was looking around his kitchen with wide eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"I like your place," he answered simply, "It's big."

Ueda laughed. "It's new; some of the rooms still echo because I haven't had the time to unpack everything yet."

"Ah," Yamapi nodded. "So, what're these cupcakes for?"

Ueda threw Yamapi an apron, which he caught and proceeded to tie around his waist. Ueda tried to ignore just how good he looked in it. No-one should look that good in a frilly apron, of all things.

Then again, he was a Johnny. He was used to looking good in frilly things.

"They're for my sister," he said, moving to slide the recipe over to Yamapi. Yamapi was very close. Did Yamapi have to be so close? Because he was very close. It was getting hot again.

Ueda slowly inched away, busying himself by measuring out the sugar. "She wants them done for some party she's hosting... I don't know why she can't just go and buy them..."

Yamapi laughed. "Maybe she just wants her little brother to make them, full of love..."

Ueda snorted. "Right. I'm not doing this out of love; I'm doing this because she refused to leave my apartment unless I agreed," he muttered. "Lets get these started..."

It was...well, fun, cooking with Yamapi. He made himself at home, which Ueda liked. He liked seeing Yamapi completely comfortable in his house, sitting atop the kitchen bench and lightly kicking Ueda as he passed by.

He laughed a lot, Ueda learned. He also liked to dance to nothing. There was no music playing, yet there he was, dancing away and pulling stupid faces so Ueda would laugh. And then he started singing on his own, some song in English that Ueda didn't know, still dancing as he attempted to work the mixer until Ueda pushed him aside.

"You're an idiot," Ueda said, laughing, and Yamapi flashed him a smile before turning to make sure the oven was on. Ueda switched the mixer on the lowest setting before slowly turning it up, until there was a low rumble as the machine worked.  
"Thanks for the sugar," Ueda suddenly said, realising that he hadn't thanked him yet.

"Oh, that's okay," Yamapi answered, moving to wash his hands. "I don't know why Jin called me though," he continued. "I was in the middle of a meeting..."

Ueda jumped. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean--"

But Yamapi was waving a hand. "It's fine! It was just over the phone. It wasn't anything really important. And you gave me a reason to leave the house and do something productive. I was just going to sit and watch some movies..."

Ueda still felt bad, but decided not to say anything more. He knew how much Yamapi worked. He knew how little time off he had, and even though Yamapi was saying how much he was wanting to get out of the house, he knew that sometimes it was nice just to sit back and watch a few films.

He turned back to the mixer, lifting the lid and scraping the sides of the mixture down, before lowering it again so it could continue mixing. "Hey," Yamapi murmured, moving away from the bench and closer to Ueda. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for calling you over," Ueda said, watching the cupcake mixture combine. "I know you like staying at home."

"You didn't call me over," Yamapi said softly. "Jin told me to come."

"But still..."

"No," Yamapi said, "I wanted to come, it's fine. Stop worrying about it," he laughed lightly. "This is fun. And I think that's mixed enough now," he added.

"Oops..." Ueda stopped the mixer, and started to spoon the mixture into the moulds carefully.

"Ueda," Yamapi said.

"Hmm?"

"Thankyou for letting me help you. I had a lot of fun."

Ueda set the bowl down. "Shut up Yamashita, you're not done yet."

Yamapi laughed. "Right," he said, moving to take the bowl from Ueda as the other started washing up.

What had Jin told Yamapi on the phone? Did he tell him the truth, or make up some convoluted lie? Did Jin tell Yamapi about his feelings? Ueda snuck a glance to the side, where Yamapi had just dropped cupcake mixture onto his apron. No, Ueda thought, going back to washing the utensils they had just used - Yamapi didn't know.

"Stop thinking so much!" Yamapi said suddenly, elbowing him in the side.

"Sorry!" Ueda laughed. Yamapi went back to his cupcakes, balancing the baking tray on one hand whilst he opened the oven door and carefully placed it inside, quickly followed by the other tray. "Thirty minutes," Ueda called over his shoulder, and Yamapi set the timer, after a few tries.

Ueda focused back on his dishes, grabbing the bowl from the bench and scrubbing out the inside. But then Yamapi was poking him in the side, and Ueda jerked away only to be met by another poke. "Hey--!"

Ueda doubled over, trying to defend himself from the attack, but Yamapi was ruthless, his fingers tickling his sides instead. Ueda shrieked - a noise he would later deny making - and ducked to the side, but Yamapi's body was there, blocking his way. Yamapi laughed, grabbing him around the waist so he couldn't move away. "Stop it!" Ueda yelped as he tickled him some more.

Ueda straightened up - maybe that would help - but Yamapi didn't let go. "Uuh, Yamashita?" Ueda asked, laughing a little breathlessly, "You can let go...now..."

He turned his head to look at Yamapi, who was gazing down at him with dark eyes. Ueda held his breath. Three centimetres. That was how much space was between their lips.

Three centimetres.

Just three centimetres could change everything.

Ueda's heart was pounding against his chest as he stared up at Yamashita, trying to read his face. His arms dropped from around Ueda's waist, and Ueda took that as a sign to move; to get away; to forget that little moment ever happened, but Yamapi turned him around lightly instead.

"Yamashita?" Ueda breathed.

Yamapi smiled a little, before moving forward and kissing Ueda.

Yamapi was kissing him. Yamapi was kissing him. _Yamapi was kissing him._

He moved away before Ueda could do anything, his stomach tying itself in knots and his voice refusing to work. "W...Well that was nice," he blurted, his eyes going wide as he realised what he said. Stupid idiot.

Yamapi laughed, drawing Ueda closer and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. His body was warm against Ueda's own, and Ueda sighed, bringing his arms up and hugging him back. He found that Yamapi's heartbeat was just as erratic as Ueda's, and smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?" Yamapi said carefully, and Ueda moved back a little.

"You'd better, or I'll punch you," he said simply, and Yamapi laughed again, leaning down to kiss him again. Ueda met him halfway, kissing him softly, moving his hands up to Yamapi's neck and pulling him down.

They parted with breathless laughs, Yamapi running a thumb over Ueda's cheek. Ueda smiled, pressing another kiss to Yamapi's lips. "The cupcakes are ready," Yamapi murmured when the timer went off, sighing as Ueda slowly untied his hair and thread his fingers through it.

"Yes, they are..."

"We should... go get them..."

"Tomohisa?"

"...Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"I'd be glad to."  


 

\--the end


End file.
